angels on the moon mcr story
by xsadxfacex
Summary: the story of a girl who got one of the most helpful bands ever going... MCR fanfic ray toro, gerard way, mikey way, bob bryar, frank iero COMPLETE BUT UNDERGOING EDITING
1. Chapter 1

(1995)

When will it end?

That's what we all want to know.

For me it would come sooner than I thought - or hoped.

When I ended up slamming my bedroom door shut for the third time that day, I knew _something_ had to change. And for the sanity of me I prayed it would be my dad. See, I had been living with him for the past three years after he had gotten away with my mothers murder with only me as a witness. But he didn't know that last part.I chose not to say anything in hopes it would save my life, or at least make it last longer seeing as I had only been eleven at the time.

"CASEY!" I heard my drunken father call out to me. I silently backed away up against the wall and sank down hoping he would just walk away and forget me. But I had never been lucky since my mother died, the door flew open and my father stood there with more hate in his eyes than ever. "Casey you no good girl! What am I supposed to do with you!? You are completely useless just like your mother!"

"Mom was not useless! You would even know you were never here anyway!" I screamed back at him and quickly regretting it. "Don't you dare talk back to me girl!" he strode across the room and smacked me across the face. He continued beating me repeatedly until I screamed for him to stop. Eventually he did, leaving me on the floor bleeding and to fend for myself. After he was gone, I slowly got up and dragged my self up and leaned against the wall trying to ignore the massive amounts of pain. From the other room I heard yelling and objects breaking, I tried to sort out what was going on but couldn't focus for the life of me. Witch at the moment wasn't holding on much longer. Once more my door opened and a man dressed in black can over to me hurriedly, he called out and more men came in and took me away to an ambulance out side my house. Before I blacked out I saw my dad being pushed into the back of a police car, the sight made me smile for real since my mother's death.

When I woke up I was in a brightly lit white room with a nurse standing over me. She smiled at me warmly "welcome back" she joked making me smile in return. She finished checking me before sending in an old looking woman "hello Casey, I'm your aunt Macy. Your mother was my sister" I nodded numbly for her to continue "since you have no other relatives, you'll be moving in with me to New Jersey. Now don't look at me like that, Jersey isn't that bad" she patted my leg and went back over to the nurse to discuss about letting me leave that night. I stopped listening and turned my attention to looking around the room. There was one other bed in the room with an old man sleeping it, along with a small bedside table next to me. I sighed and leaned back into the pillows.

Knowing my friends, they already knew where I was and why. So I shut my eyes and settled in to take a small nap before all hell broke loose… "CASEY!" well that didn't last long.

"Yes Matty, nice to see you too. Where's everyone else?"

"Oh, just down the hall-"

"HEY WE'ER RIGHT HERE!" Jill yelled as she dragged in her sister, Mina, behind her. The nurse who was tending to the sleeping man gave them a glare of disaproval before looking back down at his charts.

"Perfect!" I clapped my hands together, "now, I have good news and bad news."

"What's the good news?" Jill asked.

"I'm going to be just fine and can leave the hospital tomorrow night."

"YES!" Matty and Jill both jumped into the air "we have a tournament tomorrow anyway so it'll work out!" Matty added.I shook my head

"And the bad news?" Mina asked quietly. I sighed "I have to move to New Jersey…"

"WHAT!?" Jill and Matty both screamed "shhhhh!" the nurse across the room said pointing to where the sleeping man was. "What?" Matty asked more quietly. "Well since my dad's in jail now I need to live somewhere, and that place is in NJ with my aunt."

"Not cool man!" Jill said earning another "shhhh!" from the nurse. Mina shook her head sadly and sat in the chair to my left. "I'm sorry guys… But I have no choice…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Casey, over here hon!" I followed my aunt through the airport until we came to the bright outside world. Well maybe 'bright' wasn't the right word for it. The sky was clouded over and grey and the wind had a slight chill to it. "Great…"

"Come dear! The car's over here!" We got into her small car and drove to her seemingly large house apartment thing. "This is the house, the school is three blocks away, and on the corner is a small shop with just about anything you need in it"

"Cool" cool? That was all I could say, I simply needed more of a vocabulary. I walked into the dimly lit building following my aunt up the stairs to her level of the apartment. "Oh Macy! Your back and this must be Casey! Nice to meet you dear" An older looking woman came up and shook my hand. "_Meow!_" I looked down and say a rust colored cat rubbing up against my leg. "Oh mittens! THERE you are!" the woman picked up the cat before holding it up to my face. "This is mittens, and you can call me Stacey."

"Umm…hi Stacey…" I rubbed the cats head gently before I continued to follow my aunt up the stars. "Here we go! Oh and don't mind 'Stacey' she's a bit…odd as you can see."

"Yah I got that part, any one else I should watch out for?" My aunt thought for a moment "No, not really, Stacey is the only one."

"Ok good to know." She smiled briefly before opening the door to what would be my new home. "Whoa..." was all I could say when I saw the room. It was a main living room/ dining room that led off to the other rooms as well as a small deck overlooking a backyard that looked like it was shared by several other houses. "Your room is just through that door and the bath room is the door to your left." I nodded and went to look at where I would be living. The room was small with dark brown walls and black carpet. A one person bed was in the middle of the wall to my right. A single large window with an old fire escape stood on the far wall. Setting down my stuff in my room I went back out to where my aunt was making dinner. I settled down on the couch watching TV till it was time to eat. "So how do you like the house so far?" My aunt asked as we ate dinner. "Great, I love it. It's way better than my old house." I smiled at her and she smiled back. We ate in a comfortable silence for the rest of the evening until I eventually fell asleep in my new room.

"Class this is Casey Jacobs, she is our new student at the school." I stood in front of my new class with the teacher standing next to me. Everyone stared at me with mild interest. "You can sit over in the back With Mr. Toro." I looked up over the kid's heads and saw an empty seat next to some punk looking kid who looked as if he had fallen asleep. When I sat down the boy jerked up his head as if startled. He looked at me confused before shrugging and returning back to his napping position. "Now class, we are working with our partners. So those of you asleep wake up!" The boy next to me looked up, smiled sheepishly, and leaned back in his chair. Homework sheets were passed out and we began working. "What'd the teacher say your name was?" The boy asked suddenly. I looked over at him "Casey. Casey Jacobs." The boy smiled and held out his hand "Ray Toro." I shook his hand and we began the endless questions.

"Where you from?"

"Texas."

"Any other family here?"

"Just my aunt who I live with."

"Where are your parents?"

"Mom's dead, Dad arrested."

"What for?"

"Abuse and murder." Ray looked at me with wide eyes, "and how long did you live with him?"

"About three years."

"Jesus…"

"Yah, ok my turn. How old are you?"

"17."

"Interest's?"

"Playing guitar."

"Main friends?"

"Gerard, Frank, Bob, and Mikey."

"No girlfriends?"

"Not at the moment, and not many people 'approve' of our little group anyway." I nodded in understanding "it's ok; I had the same problem back in Texas."

"Well, we're a band, what did you do?"

"A band? Cool! I was part of a Roller-Derby team."

"Christ! I heard those girls are vicious!" I laughed "Like hell they are got this from my first day on the track" I motioned to the long thin scar beneath my right eye. "Holy crap! What did they do to you?"

"Bitch punched me for knocking out her team mates tooth out by mistake."

"You knocked out some other chick's tooth out…?"

"Yah so? That's nothing compared to what other people can do to you."

"Awesome! You should meet my friends; they would like you a lot. What's your next class?"

"Uhh…Social Studies."

"Oh! You're with Gerard then, I'll tell him to look for you."

"Cool thanks!" We smiled at each other right as the bell rang. I walked quickly down to my next class and sat in the back once again. "Casey?" I looked up and saw a tall dark-haired boy with bulky, dark clothing. "Yes?" He smiled and held out his hand "I'm Gerard, Ray told me to find you."


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh! Hey nice to meet you." I shook his hand awkwardly before he sat down next to me. We quickly moved through our science reading about photosynthesis and moved out to lunch. "'Rardy! Over here!" We both looked and saw a tall boy with brown hair and glasses waving at us. "Hey Mikes! Casey, this is my brother Mikey."

"Hi" I waved slightly, Mikey nodded and smiled at me. "Where are the rest of the guys?" Gerard asked. "By the tree, Frank's climbing again."

"Great. Let us go!" We walked over to a large tree in the middle of the eating area where I saw Ray and some other guy with blond hair staring up into the branches. Ray looked over at us approaching and smiled broadly "Hey you found Casey! How's your day been so far?"

"Just fine thanks" I returned Ray's smile just as broadly, I was beginning to like these guys. "Casey, this is Bob" Ray motioned to the blond boy next to him, who nodded in silent greeting before looking back up into the tree "and up there somewhere is Frank." We all looked up and I could make out a small boy with short black hair climbing amongst the branches. "Hey Frank!" Bob yelled up to the boy. Frank looked down at us "What!? Can't you see I'm busy!?"

"Come down! There's a new kid at school, come meet her!"

"Her!?" Frank instantly started climbing down towards us until he practically landed on Bob's back. "HI!" Frank Greeted excitedly still clinging to Bob's back. "Hi!" I waved back just as energetic as he was, making everyone laugh. We all moved over to a bench to sit down and chill. "So where did you say you were from?" Gerard asked. "Austen, Texas. Hey Ray where did you hear about Roller Derby's anyway?"

"Oh, we used to have a ring on the outskirts of the city but I'm not sure if its still there…"

"Hm…Well now I know what I'm doing this weekend!"

"Why are YOU so interested in Roller Derbies? Hmmmm?" Frank asked leaning over the table. I smiled sweetly "Didn't Ray tell you? I used to be on a team of my own"

"Whoa…so you could beat up someone twice your height?"

"If the situation called, I could someone three times my height."

"Jesus Christ! I'm, sticking with you for now on!" Mikey came over and hugged me. I laughed and hugged him back. "What was your team name?" Ray asked. "Uh…The Black Parade."

"Ok, that's pretty cool!" Frank nodded in aprovement. "Hey don't the girls have like, 'stage names' or something?" Gerard asked. "Yah most of the time. Why?"

"I was wondering what yours was." All of them looked at me waiting. I debated weather to tell them or not. In a way, I don't see how it really fit me, but the girls picked it not me. "Um…it was Odd Topsy…" The guy's laughed while saying things like "cool" or "awsome" something like that. I smiled; they were all so acepting, you had to admire them for it. The rest of the day went by quickly; I learned that Mikey and Frank were still in middle school so I had no classes with them to their disappointment. By study hall we were all together, minus Mikey and Frank, and just chilling out. "So" Bob started "what are you doing after school?"

"Weeeell…" I thought for a moment "probably just more unpacking, maybe walking around the area a bit, what are you guy's up to?"

"Possible band practice depending on Frank, his mom isn't so supportive of his lifestyle at the moment." I nodded "I know what that's like, had to deal with a drunken dads guilt for three years."

"Aww poor you" Gerard patted me on the head in a strange brotherly way. "Umm…excuse me?" we all turned to see some preppy pink puffball of a girl standing before us with a fake smile on her face. "Yes?" I asked her in a slightly dull voice. "Well I couldn't help but notice that you were new, and me being the leader of 11th grade I was wondering if you wanted me to show you around a bit! Maybe even become friends, you never know!" I looked back at Gerard, Bob and Ray, they were either glaring at the pink pompom or looking at me with questioning looks. I looked back at the girl with an even more fake smile "sorry, I don't want to get involved with prepy bitches and anarexia" I said looking over her unateraly thin body. The girl looked horified, and the guys just fell over in laughter. "Well!" the girl turned and left in a huff and Gerard came over and gave me a tight hug "I OFISHALY LOVE YOU RIGHT NOW!!!"

"Don't yell so loud!" but I laughed non the less.


	4. Chapter 4

After school the guys and I walked up to the corner where it turned up to the street where my apartment was. "Where you guys heading?" I asked Ray. "Over to Bob's house a couple blocks over, you want to come?"

"Don't know if I can…I'd have to ask my aunt. And I have homework"

"Well, why don't you go ask and meet us later at the park? You know where that is?" Frank piped up. "Yah, I remember passing it on the way to school."

"Great, here's Bob's house number, just call when you have an answer." Ray handed me a piece of paper with some numbers written across in neat hand writing. "Cool, I call you when I know." I gave them each a smile before heading up the street to where my aunt was waiting inside. "Aunt Macy! I'm home!"

"In the bedroom dear!" I walked to where she called from and saw her sitting on her bed with a bunch of papers scattered around her. "Hey, how was school?"

"It was good. I met a group of guys there that seem nice, they wanted to hangout later if that was ok with you?"

"Do you have much homework?"

"Just some reading I need to do for science."

"Why don't you go do that and then you can meet up with your friends." She looked up at me and smiled widely; I smiled back and gave her a half hug "Thanks Aunt Macy!" I ran to the phone and quickly dialed Bob's phone number waiting. "Hello?" came a female voice after the second ring. "Hi, I'm a friend of Bob's is he there?"

"No, he- oh wait! He just walked in the door hold on…" I waited till I heard a dull voice "Hello?"

"Hey Bob!"

"Oh hey Casey! What did you aunt say?"

"She said I could after I finished my homework."

"Cool- wait hold on… GET OFF ME!!! YOU CRAZY SON OF A-" I could hear laughing and more yelling in the background as well as some crashing noises. "Bob?" I asked after the commotion continued for a moment. "Right sorry about that…Um, yah just walk down to the park after awhile and we'll meet you there."

"Cool, I'll see you then."

"Alright bye."

"BYE ODD-TOPSY!!!" I heard someone in the background yell. "Who was that?" I asked laughing. "Oh that was just Frank."

"Oh, ok! Well tell him 'hi' and I'll see him later."

"Ok bye Casey!" we both hung up and I went to my room to start on my homework. Leaping onto my bed I flipped open my science book and began my reading. After a while I looked up at my clock and decided to start walking to the park. Putting on my jacket I slipped out my door and ran down the street towards the park. As I neared the park I noticed that the guys were already there by the swings. "Hey, guy's!" I waved at them as I jogged over to them. "Casey! There you are!" Ray said holding up his arms. "Hi!" I gave him a quick hug "sorry, am I late?"

"Not at all! We just got here anyway." Ray smiled warmly at me. "Oh, that's good." I returned his smile easily. "Hey where's my hug!" Frank yelled pouting and crossing his arms. "Right here!" I hugged him around the waist, picking him up in the process. "YAY!" he yelled happily hanging onto me like a starfish. "So what's on task for today?" I asked putting down Frank. "Well, did you still want to look up the warehouse outside of town?" Gerard asked. "That'd be cool! How far is it?"

"Not that far if we drive."

"Ok, do we have a car?"

"We can take mom's" Mikey said speaking since I had gotten there. "Yah, we could…" Gerard and Mikey continued talking about transportation as I stood between Frank and Ray. Bob just stood off to the side looking alone. "We'll be right back!" Gerard suddenly announced as him and Mikey ran up the street towards what I assumed was their house. "So Casey" I looked up at Bob and Ray "what was your team like?"

"Well…" I thought for a moment, smiling to myself as I thought of all the crazy ass girls on my team. "Well I was only really close to three of the girls on my team, Mattie, Jill and her sister Mina. They helped me out with my dad a lot more than the other girls did."

"They had names too I assume?" Bob inquired. I smiled wider "You assumed correctly, Jill and Mina were Sister Fear and Sister Regret, while Mattie is Gladi8her." Ray and Bob both smiled. "Seriously? Glad-I ate-her? That's possibly the best I've heard!" Ray laughed to himself. We eventually moved to the edge of the sidewalk to wait for Gerard and Mikey with their mom's car. Soon we saw an old black car come around the block. "Come with us if you want to live!" Mikey yelled out the car window. "Well I don't want to die!" Frank stated jumping into the backseat. I laughed jumping in beside him, Ray followed me and Bob stood on the street having nowhere to sit. "Aw poor Bob! Here, Ray move over." I got up and sat on Ray's lap when he scooted under me. Bob got in the car and slammed the door shut. "Ok you do know double-buckling is illegal right?" Gerard asked looking over his shoulder from the driver's seat. "Yes Rardy I do and it's your fault if you don't do anything." Gerard shrugged and drove off down the street to where I guessed the warehouse was. "So…What are we going to do when we get there?" Frank asked turning to me. "Well, I would presume, see if there's a team there and if so, ask when the next tournament is."

"Ok, sounds good to me!" Frank smiled and leaned back into his seat with his eyes closed. Then we hit a bump in the road causing me to almost fall over onto Bob, but Ray put his arm around my waist to steady me. "Thanks Ray-Ray!" I smiled over at him. Ray blushed slightly "no problem…"

"Yo! Let's play a game!"

"No Mikey! Car games are retarded!" Bob said hitting the back of his head through the head-rest. "OW! Bob! It was just an idea!"

"Funderuks!" everyone turned and looked at me, "what the hell?" Ray asked. I smiled "sorry I had to say something to break the tension" Frank and Bob started laughing hysterically at my random outburst. I smiled wider, I always loved making people laugh. eH


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the car ride was filled with silence and random laughter. "Here we go!" Gerard suddenly said as he turned into an old looking parking lot with a beat up warehouse overlooking the highway. "Sweet!" I jumped out of the car and already felt like I was home. "Come on let's see if anyone's here!" I began jogging up to the main entrance with frank and Bob close behind me. Before I even set foot in the warehouse I knew it wasn't deserted. I could hear the faint sound of roller skates going around the track and even some yelling. All six of us walked into the arena stands and looked down on a small team of adult girls going on about their plays. "Hey lookie here girls! We got company!" I heard one of the girls yell. I looked down and saw them starting to gather over to the bleachers where we were sitting. "What brings a strange girl and her five boyfriends to our track on this day? Hmmm?" The first one said. "I was looking to see if the track was still running…and now I can see that it is." I said looking around a bit. "And none of them are my boyfriend's, thank you." I added smiling lightly. "You skate?" a different one asked. I smirked "maybe"

"Well let's see what you got then!" I smiled wider and jumped down onto the track. "Yo, Ray-Ray time me!" I called over my shoulder. "Will do!" I quickly placed on a pair of skates and got in line next to the first girl who had spoken. "You ready girly?" she teased, I turned to her with a fake smile. "More ready than you'll ever be."

Frank's POV:

I leaned over the railing, trying to see where Casey had gone. She was lined up next to the first girl who had spoken. Casey looked a lot smaller down next to the older woman, it made me worry. "You think she'll be ok?" I asked Ray. He shrugged "Can't say, but she said she's done this before so she should be ok…"

"Yah…_should_" I pointed out. I leaned on the rail waiting for this to be over. Gazing down at the track, I saw Casey mumble something to the other woman before another girl blew a whistle. They were both off quickly before the one woman got ahead with an evil smirk on her face. I looked over at Casey; she was calmly skating up behind the other woman, and going fast. Soon I could see that Casey was catching up to her. I saw her smile and pick up speed. She quickly passed the woman and skated down the track. "Hey!" The woman yelled trying to catch up to Casey. "See ya on the end of the track!" Casey yelled while skating backwards. I laughed as I watched her taunt the other woman more. Soon Casey was the one who was victorious. We all ran down to the track and met up with Casey. "That was amazing!" Gerard Yelled hugging her over the rail. "HAHA thanks Gee!" She smiled hugging back. "Yo girly!" the woman called out. We all turned to face her. "You got talent, I'll tell you that. Are you in?" I raised my eyebrows, after that the already wanted Casey? I looked over at Casey, she looked as if she were thinking. "Well?" the woman asked impatiently. "I'm sorry. But I already belong to a group." She finally replied. The woman smiled "your loss, come by any time you want. Just ask for me, Meredith."

"Sure, I'll see about that maybe." She smiled sweetly before turning to us. "Come on let's go, I'm starting to get hungry!"

Normal POV:

"WHOO FOOD!!" Ray and frank yelled at the same time. I laughed and led the guys to the front of the warehouse. Gerard drove us back to town where we stopped at a local diner. "So, Casey, how long have you been playing Roller Derby?" Mikey asked. "Hmm…about 2-3 years I think…"

"Wow, actually not that long."

"No, I couldn't start until I was 14 and with parents consent."

"I see." He nodded seriously. "Wait, if you had to have parents consent, then what about your dad?" Ray asked confused. "He didn't know I just got him to sign a contract agreeing to it without him knowing."

"Nice!" he gave me a brief high-five before we exited the diner piled back into the car. We drove in silence for a while until my phone stared going off. "Hello?"

"CASEY!"

"JILL!?" everyone in the looked back at me "WHATS UP HOME GIRLY!!!"

"OUT CAREER!" I fell over laughing, that had been a stupid little joke between the four of us. "Why are you calling?"

"What? We can't call you just to say 'hi'? Jeez you're not very nice!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! 'We'?"

"HEY CASEY!!!" I heard Mattie and Mina yell. "OMG I miss you guys so much!" I cried into the phone happily. All the guys were looking at me weird, but I ignored them and tried to focus on what Mina was yelling about. "WE WON! WE WON!" I heard her scream. "YOU DID!? OMG THAT'S AMZING YOU GUYS!"

"YAH WE TOOK DOWN THOSE BITCHES!" Mattie yelled. I laughed so hard I had dropped the phone and fell onto Bob. "Casey what the hell are you doing!" Gerard yelled from the front seat. "I'm sorry! I just- HAHAHAH!" I tried to pick up the phone but couldn't find it. "Shit! I lost my phone!"

"I think it's under the seat" Bob pointed out. "What!? You're under the sea!? Without us!" I could hear the faint voice of Jill yell from my phone. "NO! The _seat_!"

"Ohhhhh…"

"You retard! I love you!"

"YAAAY! I'm loved!"

"Now shush! I need to find my phone!"

"Awww…now I'm hated…"

"Sure, whatever- HA foundit!" I grabbed my phone and sat back up. "Whoa! I migrated…"  
I said looking around, I was now sitting on Bob's lap not Ray's. "Casey what are you talking about?" Jill asked. "Oh I'm in a car with some friends for my school."

"WHAT!? You already replaced us!"

" NO! I could never replace you guys!"

"GOOD!" I heard more yelling in the background "Shit. Casey we need to go but we'll call later ok!"

"Ok by girly!"

"BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"I hung up and put my phone away. "So" Frank said looking over Ray's hair "You really consider us your friends huh?"


	6. Chapter 6

"HEEEY! DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT MEEEE!" Frank yelled as I started putting on my skates. "Don't worry I wasn't"

"GOOD!"

"STOP YELLING!" we both turned and saw Ray walking towards up holding his head. "Awww… Sorry Ray-Ray!" I jumped up and hugged him. "GAH!" he caught me awkwardly and set me down. The event at the warehouse had happened almost a month ago and me and the guy's had just gotten closer. It was almost time for Halloween, Frank's birthday. "So, do you know what you're doing for your birthday?" I asked frank as I skated backwards. "NOPE!" he said jumping slightly in the air. "Well then I guess we're just going to have to plan for you!" I skated ahead to where Gerard and Mikey were talking. "Sup guy's!"

"The sky!" Mikey yelled making Frank laugh. Suddenly Ray's phone went off '_everybody's gona love today! Gona love today! Gona love today!' _"Damn it Casey! Stop changing my ringtone!"

"Hey! This time it wasn't me! I swear to god!" Frank fell over laughing guiltily again "FRANK!" Ray yelled. "Don't shoot the midget! Don't shoot the midget!" he screamed running away with Ray chasing him. "Sooo… Wana come over?" Gerard asked. I shrugged "Sure why not" we walked (and skated) over to Gerard and Mikey's house. When we got there we went down to Gerard's room to wait for Ray and Frank. "Hey, what happened to Bob?"

"I think he was sick today…" Mikey said tuning his bass. "Aww poor Bobby…"

"Why do you have pet names for us?" Gerard asked. I shrugged "it just comes naturally, no idea why..." BAM! The front door slammed open and Frank came running down the stairs screaming "HELP ME HIDE QUICK!" Gerard grabbed him by the shirt collar and shoved him under his bed. A second later Ray came down "Where's Frank?"

"No idea"

"Haven't seen him"

"Who?"

"SPIDER!" Frank scrambled out from under the bed and started dancing around the room. "Frank stay still god damn it!" I tried to hold him down to get the spider off him. "Frank there is no spider! Calm the fuck down!" Frank stopped and looked on his shirt. "Oh…"

"You dumb ass!"

"There was one! Gee when was the last time you cleaned under there!" Gerard shrugged "Hell if I know. It's not something I do every weekend…" I laughed and shook my head. "So what's happening today?" Ray asked completely forgetting about Frank. "I say go bother Bobby!" Gerard yelled jumping up. The rest of us followed outside and down the street to where Bob's house was. We passed my house and I could see Stacy doing something with her cat Mittens. "Why hello Casey!" she called out at me.

"Hey Stacy, how are you?"

"I'm good thank you! Where you off too?"

"To a friend's house. Is my Aunt home?"

"No, she's still at the office I think."

"Ok thanks. See you later!" I waved as we kept walking past. "Your nabor scares me sometimes…" Frank said shaking his head. "Yup she does that a lot…" We eventually came to Bob's house and knocked on the door. His Mom answered "Hey there! I was wondering if you guys were going to come. Bob's up in his room…" she stepped aside and let us in. Frank and Mikey ran ahead screaming "BOBBY! WEMISSED YOOOOOU!" I heard a muffled "What the he- GAH! GOD DAMN IT GET OFF ME!" Gerard, ray and I walked into the room calmly and saw that Frank had jumped onto Bob while he was lying on the bed, Mikey was on the floor laughing his ass off. "I'm not even going to ask what happened this time…"

"BOB! I need to go out for a little bit, don't get into any trouble, ok?"

"Yah mom whatever…" I could hear a door close then a car drive away. "So now what?" Gerard said sitting down on Bob's floor. "Absolutely nothing!" I said flopping down on the floor myself. "Nice…" Ray commented "yup…I'm pretty cool"

"Seriously what are we going to do!" Frank yelled falling on him back. "Well we could - " a strange tecno song started playing. We all looked over at Frank who looked like he didn't hear anything. "Frank?"

"Hm?"

"Your phones ringing!"

"Oh…" he took out his phone and flipped it open "Hello? MOM! Oh… yah I was just on my way… yah… no a teacher was talking to me… NO IM NOT IN TRUBLE AGAIN!... ok see you soon…" he hung up and stood up "See ya guy's my mom needs me home for some reason…"

"Bye Frankie!"

"See yah man…"

"Bye-bye" Frank left and started running down the street towards his house. "OK, now that Frank's gone I can ask this question. What the hell are we doing for his birthday?"

"No fucking idea!"

"Mikey Your no help at all…" Gerard said to his brother. Mikey just smiled darkly in his own way. "God your both useless! I guess it's up to the women, come on Ray!" I got up and started pulling on his shirt.

"Wait what? What do you mean 'woman'?"

"Well… you know what never mind just follow me!" We both ran down the street to where there was a small area that had just about everything you need there. I pulled Ray over to the Guitar shop window. "Well? What do you think? Is it Frank enough?" I turned to Ray who was staring at the window in awe. "Are you serious? A white Les Paul? That would be perfect for Frank! But where do we get the money for it?"

"That I do not know…"

"I think my uncle has some work he can pay us for… But I don't know… It may not be enough…"

"Well it just might have to be for now Ray."


	7. Chapter 7

**AHHHHH! OMGOMGOMGOMG ITS BEEN TO LONG IM SO SRY DON'T KILL ME! . well here it is chapter seven!**

It had been almost a week and we still didn't have enough money yet. We had told Gerard, Mikey and Bob about our plan to get the Les Paul for Frank and they instantly had all tried to scavenge as much money they could. "Well we're about half way and it's only been a week…Do you think we can get it in time?" Gerard asked. I shook my head "I honestly have no idea…"

"SUP GUYS!" We all turned and saw Frank coming down the stairs of Gee's room. "Hey Frankie" he came and sat down next to me. "What you guy's talking about?"

"Secret cult thing's Frank… secret CULT things…" Mikey leaned in closer to make the effect more dramatic. "Ummm… ok then… this awkward!" he scooted away from Mikey, closer to me. "Ok well, we wanted to know - "

"WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE COLOR!"

"…" Frank just stared at Gee for a second. I turned to Gee "Shut. The hell up. You fuzz bag" I turned back to Frank "What IS your favorite color?"

"Mauve"

"WHAT THE FUCK! ARE YOU SERIUS!" Ray screamed suddenly.

"YES I AM RAY IS THAT A PROBLEM!"

"YES! ONE OF MY BEST FRIEND'S FAVORITE COLORS IS A SHADE OF PURPLE!"

"STOP YELLING!" they all looked at me with O.O faces. "Ahhh…the sweet sound of silence…"

"NOT FOR LONG BITCH!" Frank pounced on me and started tickling me to death. "AHHH OH GOD FRANK STOP! PLEASE! RAY HELP MEEE!" Ray sighed and tried to pull of Frank off but he in turn jumped on Ray "OH GOD NO!" Ray fell over onto the floor. "BOB HELP!" Ray screamed at Bob. "Aw hell no! I'm not risking anything!"

"ANYWAY! Now that that's happened lets go do something I'm board of just sitting around!" all the guys agreed and we decided to go down the street to the park like we did on most days after school or on weekends. Gerard and Bob occupied the swings while Mikey and Frank ran off to climb on the play structure. "So, any idea as to where to get the remaining money for Frank's present?" Ray asked us. "Well, I could ask my aunt to pitch in a little bit. She does like you guys a lot…"

"Ok option one. Any others?" Gerard thought for a moment and Bob shook his head. "WAIT!" Gerard yelled calling attention to him from everyone (including Frank)

"Shhhhhhh!" I clamped a hand around Gerard's mouth and we all looked over at Frank as he stared back. "Right then…what were you going to say?" Ray said to Gerard after I took my hand away. "Well…" Gerard started.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well this took WAY (lol 'way') longer than I wanted… 3 **

**ANYWAYZ! **

**The chapter shall we…**

"Well…" Gerard started "You guys remember that roller derby team we ran into at the track?"

"Yeah so?"

"So what if we do a fundraiser type thing? Casey can race, and people can bet."

"Yeah! And we could set up some food to sell too!"

"Perfect! Now we just need to see if Meredith is in…"

"Well, I can do that." I said "you guys can make flyers and edible items while I go and bug Meredith."

"Awesome, when are you going to go see her?" Gerard asked. "I have no idea, but defiantly soon" I sat down in the sand next to where Ray was standing and just relaxed. "Heeeeeeeey!" I barely had time to open my eyes before Frank was lying onto of me. "OW! Frank!"

"Come on! Let's go into town!" I actually haven't been into town that much… It sounded like a good idea. "Well I can't if you're lying on top of me!" I shoved him off me and stood up. "Well what do you guys say?"

"Sounds good, but what will we do?" Ray asked. "Who knows? Something will happen!" We all got up and walked the three blocks into town. "OH OH OH! MUSIC! SHOP! NOW!" Mikey yelled sprinting for the record store. Gerard headed for the art store, Frank followed Mikey, and Bob had become a ninja. (a/n: hah aim sry but seriously? BOB. As a ninja! XD oh how I wish it were true…)

Now it was just me and Ray. "So…" I started as we walked along the sidewalk. "Anything you need to do?" he asked. "Not really… But then again I don't really know this area very well…"

"That's true. Wanna just kill time?"

"Sure, why not" I smiled up at him and he smiled back. Oh, let me tell you something quickly. I'm short, like _really_ short. I'm almost shorter than Frank I think, so it was easy for the guys to pick me up and carry me around. Eventually we came across a Starbucks. We got some Coffee and walked out. "Ummm… Casey…?"

"Yeah?" I turned and faced Ray, he was starring across the street. I looked and saw the Guitar Shop with a sign in the window saying "_custom made guitar cases!"_ I grinned as I got an idea "I wonder if they'll make it in the color Mauve…"

"GEEEEEEE!" I screamed skating at him full force. He turned around and started running away from me "I swear whatever it was it wasn't me it was Mikey!"

"You jackass!" Mikey called after him as he ran. I laughed and caught up to where Gee had stopped to catch his breath "I…swear…it…wasn't…me…" he gasped. "You know I'm not mad right? I just wanted to tell you what Meredith said about the fundraiser, but never mind…" I started to roll away slowly. "Wait what! What did she say!" this time he came after me "She said…" I teased even more.

"What!"

"SHE SAID YES!" I screamed eventually turning around to him and jumping onto him. "Oh god!" he caught me and we both fell down. "Why Cassie, I didn't know you were a lesbian" I looked up and saw Frank, Bob and Ray standing there. "Wait… What?" Ray was smirking, Frank was laughing so hard he fell over, and Bob was… well being Bob. "I am not!"

"Prove it!" Frank said between laughter. Just then Mikey oh so unlikely joined us. "Mikey I am so sorry and I hope you don't have a girlfriend right now."

"What? Did I miss-" he didn't get to finish because I lunged at him and planted a kiss on his lips. "Oh my god!" I heard Gerard say from behind me. I pulled back and we stared at each other. "Please never do that again…" Mikey said. I nodded and patted his head turning around "will do…" They all stared at me. "What?"


	9. Chapter 9

**I just realized that I only tend to write chapter when I should be doing homework…**

**How odd… anywayz! **

**Here we are chapter nine!**

"You ready Casey?" Gerard asked leaning over the railing of the track. "Yeah, it's now or never right?" I smiled over at him, he smiled back. Meredith skated over to me "Hey kid, you ready?" I smiled and nodded. It was time for the big race, everything was ready. Mikey was selling food, Ray was taking bets (apparently a lot of people were underestimating me), Bob was keeping Frank busy and Gerard was helping me behind the scenes. "Oh and before I forget one thing…." Gerard started looking behind me. Fearing it was Frank; I turned and saw three blobs of black and white skating at me full speed. "OH MY GOD!" I screamed skating at them in return. "CAAAAAAASSSEYYYY!" one of them yelled as she tackled me with a hug. "MAATTTIE!" I hugged her back and then I felt two more pairs of arms wrap around me. "GIIIRL WHAT ABOUT US!" Jill screamed in my ear. "OH MY GOD, WHO? WHAT? HOW?"

"It was his idea!" Mina yelled pointing at Gerard. "Wha- you did this?" He nodded with a grin plastered on his face. "AWWW GEEGEE!" I detached myself from my girls and skated over to him. "Oh god…." He braced himself for my bear hug and hugged back just as hard. "Thankyouthankyouthankyoooooou!" I was literally about to start crying from over happiness. Jill, Mina and Mattie all came over and hugged Gerard as well.

"Hey guys guess what-whoa! Where did these hot girls get here?" Mikey came in and stared at the strange sight of four girls in almost miniskirts, low shirts and tights. I started giggling uncontrollably as I moved over to Mikey. "Miiiiikeyyyy! Come meet my girls!" I latched onto him and dragged him over to the other three girls who were still hugging Gerard. "Ohhh no…" he groaned as he walked next to me. "MINE!" screeched Mattie and pounced on him. "GAH!" Mikey caught her awkwardly and tried to get her off. "Why won't she get off!"

"HAHA! Mikey, meet Mattie. Now she's never going to let go, sorry."

"I see I have no choice in the matter…" He sighed and just let her hang off of him.

"So what were you going to say Mikey?" Gerard asked his brother.

"Hmmm? OH! Right, yeah I was going to say we're all out of food at the counter and the bets are coming in pretty fast according to Ray…"

"Are you serious! That's awesome!" I gave Mikey a high-five before Merideth came over to us again. "Hey kiddy! 'Bout time to roll, let's go!" I nodded to her and turned to my friends. "I'll see you guys after the first round, ok?"

"We'll be here waiting!" Mikey said giving a thumbs up, the same with Mattie who had now climbed onto his back. When I quickly gave Gerard a hug he whispered in my ear "Give em' hell kid" I grinned and saluted to Jill and Mina, who saluted back. I skated over to the entrance of the track and slowly moved in. As soon as the announcer saw me he nodded, I nodded back and he announced my name making the crowd cheer louder than I've ever heard.


	10. Chapter 10

(Bob's POV)

_Throw…thump….throw….thump_. Frank had been repeating this process for the past hour and nothing had happened. I was sitting agents the wall reading a comic book. "Can we please go do something?"

Frank said as he looked at me from where he was upside-down on my bed. "What do you want to do?" I asked.

"I don't know! Anything but sitting here doing nothing!"

"Hmmm… I wonder if there are any good movies out…" I hinted going back to my book.

"What about that new horror movie that came out yesterday?"

"'Village of the Damned'? Gerard would kill us if we went and saw it without him…"

"Damn. I think all the rest are just chick flicks…." I looked up at him and saw him flipping through the movie section of a newspaper. "OH! Here we go! How about, 'Castle Freak'?"

(a/n: Castle Freak is a real movie, I just found it online for this. has anyone seen it? Let me know if it's good of not…)

"Were did you get a news paper…?" he looked up and stared at me for a moment. "It was here- you know what never mind, let's just go and see this thing. Ok?"

"Alright, when's the next viewing time?"

"In… 30 minutes"

"Cool lets go." We got up and gathered our things before heading out the door towards the local theater.

"That…was…messed up" Frank said as we exited the movie theater. "Yeah…" I agreed as we walked silently back to my house in the quickly approaching night. When we were about two blocks away from my house my phone went off. "Hello?" I said after the third ring. "We did it! We _fucking_ did it!" I heard Ray scream in the background. "Well I'm happy for you Ray, but …uhh…what was her name?" I teased knowing that wasn't what he was talking about at all. "Oh you sick son of a-"

"Here, talk to Frankie." I shoved my phone up ageist Franks head. "Ow. So uhhh Ray, what's this I hear about a woman?" I could see that Frank was trying very hard not to laugh as he bit down on his lip ring. "Oh, you guys suck!" I heard Ray scream into the phone before he apparently hung up. Frank burst into a fit of giggles as he handed me my phone back. I shook my head, a small smile on my face. Frank probably thought it was from the encounter with Ray seconds before, but really I was just happy that we finally had enough money. It was an awesome feeling being able to do this for Frank, he had done so much for us, good and bad, but it was good just to be giving back finally.

**BAAAAWWW! D: im sry its been a while and I can't keep up with HW and updating .**

**Really I am sorry….**

**BUUUUT! Ima be working on this a lot more over the next few weeks, working on the next chapter :D**

**Oh and I'm totally open for suggestions! Take care every one!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HA!**

**Told you an update was coming! XD**

**Right well then….**

**On we go…**

(Normal POV)

I sprinted down the street heading towards the guitar shop. Ray was going to meet me there, and I was supposed to have been there 6 minutes ago! When I saw the shop in site I sprinted faster and burst threw the door, tripped and fell onto the carped floor with a loud _thud!_ "Ow…" I slowly lifted my self up and saw Ray standing in front of me with a smile "Found her!" he called back to the man at the counter. I shoved him playfully and walked over to the counter. "So…what'll it be for you?" The man, Brian, asked. "Weeeeell…I think we'll just be taking the White Les Paul out of your window for you…" I smiled at Brian who smiled back. "And we'd like a custom case too" Ray put in.

"Ok then! Just gimme a sec and, oh what color for the inside of the case?"

"Mauve" Ray and I both said at the same time with a small smile. Brian raised an eyebrow but didn't ask any more.

"OK!" I sat in front of the guys (minus Frank) and my girls (roller derby team) while we all were hanging out in Gerard's room/basement. "The order is in, and will be done soon" I sat back with a satisfied smile. "This is awesome!" Mikey yelled "I can't believe we were able to get that for Frank!"

"Hell yes!" Mattie yelled just as loud from Mikey's back. And yes I was not kidding when I said that she was NEVER going to move. But it seemed as though Mikey had gotten used to it already…

"So" Gerard said taking a sip from his soda "Now what?" I shrugged. "I don't know. What do you guys want to do?"

"I'm gonna DANCE!" We all turned to Jill who was sitting next to Ray with her arms raised above her head. We all just stared and blinked at her silently. "What?" she asked innocently. Suddenly Mattie started laughing hysterically, breaking the silence. I shook my head with a small smile on my lips. "Oh how I missed you guys…" I lunged over and tackled Jill in a hug. "GAH!" we both fell backwards, me on top of her. "Whoa there girls!" we turned and saw Frank standing at the top of the stairs with a large smile on his face "I know you're happy to see me but no need to excite me anymore than I already am."

"Franklin you little pervert!" I threw an empty soda can that was on the floor at his head. "Hey that was uncalled for!" he came running down the stairs at me. "Oh god!" I scrambled up and ran around the circle of people as Frank chased me around. Soon we were all laughing too hard to keep balance and I ended up tripping with Frank falling on top of me shortly. "I can't breathe!" I gasped out as I tried to push Frank off of me. He laughed and rolled off me over near where Gerard had toppled over in a fit of giggles. I got up carefully and wiped the tears from my eyes. "Oh…so much fun…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Here yah go! A long chapter for youz people cuz im in a good mood ^_^**

"MIIIIKEEEYYYY!"

"Yeeeesss?" he said poking his head from around the corner. "I need help…" I said with puppy dog eyes. He sighed and came over to pined up the last black streamer on the wall. "Yay!" I did my small 'happy dance' (as the guys called it) and hugged Mikey. "Is that all?" he asked hugging me back. "Yup! Unless you guys didn't finish the living room?"

"No we did" he said with a smile.

"Ohhh! I wants to see!" I ran into the living room and stared at all the black, orange and purple streamers strewn across the room. The occasional bat or pumpkin was either pinned to the wall or placed on a table for an extra effect. Fake spider webs dotted furniture and the curtains making the look complete. "This. Is. Awesome!" I through my arms up in the air with a big smile on my face. Gerard, who had been hunched over a piece of paper saying 'Happy Birthday Frank,' looked up and smiled at me "You like?"

"I love!" I yelled again happily. He and Mikey both laughed and went about to finish the last details needed. I went back into the kitchen where Donna, Gerard and Mikey's mom, was finishing the cake. "How's it going Donna?" I looked over her shoulder at the multicolored cake. "Just fine girlie, what do you think?"

"It looks awesome!" the cake had black frosting with a neon green web dripping blood in the corner framed by an orange rim. The lettering 'Happy 14th' was written in a dark purple, also dripping blood. I heard a nock at the door and ran to go answer it. It was Ray and Bob with Frank's mom, and Mattie who trailed behind with some presents they had gathered. "Hey guys, did you bring the main attraction?" Ray smiled and lifted an oversized box and a roll of wrapping paper over his head as he entered through the door "hell yeah we did!" I led them into the living room and helped them set up everything. Mattie walked over to Mikey and crawled back on his back once again. Mikey just adjusted her slightly and then went back to work. "Sooo where is Frank?" asked Bob as we set up the presents neatly. "My gals are keeping him busy" I responded with a smile.

**Mina's POV**

"Where is he!" Jill screamed as we stood in the middle of the 'mall' area looking for Frank. "He was supposed to be done a half hour ago!"

"Maybe someone needed to talk to him…?" I prompted doubting it myself. I turned to where Frank was supposedly going to be coming from; he was helping with some after school guitar class a friend of his had started. I took a sip from my coffee once more just as the door to the music studio opened and Frank stepped out carrying his guitar on his back. "There he-"

"FRANKIE!" Jill yelled skating over to him. He squinted up at her briefly before waving with a smile "Hey Jill, hey Mina" he greeted as I walk calmly over to where he and Jill were now standing, I gave a small 'hi' in greeting and handed him the extra cup of coffee I had been carrying.

"Sooo…uhhh Frankie?"

"Hm?" he said accepting the coffee gratefully and taking a sip.

"You got any plans right now?" He thought for a second before answering with a slow shake of the head "Noo…I don't-"

"GREAT! You're coming with us!"

"Huh? What?" he said confused as Jill (who's the bigger of the two of us) picked him up and placed him on her back as she started skating down the street. I carefully took Frank's guitar and effortlessly rolled next to them as we made our way over to The Way's house. When we were half way there I took out my phone and started typing on the small keypad: _almost there…_

**Normal POV**

My phone vibrated as I received a message. _Almost there – Mina._ "Guys we got company incoming!" I called into the house walking into the living room. "How long?" asked Mattie having Mikey come up to me. "Not sure, but we gotta hide!" I led him behind the couch and pulled him down next to me. I could hear the others doing the same as all the lights went out. Outside I could hear the faint sound of roller-skates coming up the street. "Here they come!" I whispered excitedly. I heard the door open and footsteps enter the house. "What the hell? Why is the lights out…?" I heard Frank say as he walked through the house. "I don't know, lets see if anyone's here" Jill said as her foot steps got louder. "Hey is any-" Frank started to call out but we all interrupted him first.

**Frank's POV**

"SURPRISE!"

"GAH!" I fell back onto the ground and stared at every one around me. The lights were turned on and all my friends and family was standing around the now creepily (but awesomely) decorated living room. "What the…"

"Happy birthday Frankie!" Casey ran over and jumped on me giving me a bear hug. I hugged her back still in shock "Umm…wow…Holy crap you guys…That was…scary as hell…" All the guys came over with smiles on their faces and helped me up off the ground. "WHOO PAR-TAY!" Mattie yelled (she was STILL on Mikey's back) I laughed and shook off the rest of the shock before joining in on the fun. I got lots of hugs from everyone, including people my mom had brought over (crazy woman). "Hey were did Casey go…?" Jill looked around slightly lost at the sudden amount of people she didn't know. I looked around too; she was right, where was Casey? "Hmm…" I went over to Gerard who was talking to some old guy "Hey Gee…?"

"Hey birthday boy! What's up?" he gave me a half hug "Uhhh…where did Casey go…?" He looked around confused them smiled knowingly "I think I know…"

"Huh?" I looked around but couldn't see her, cures my shortness!

**Normal POV**

"Ehhhh! Stupid tape!" I said trying to get the damn thing off of me. "Need some help?" I turned and saw Ray coming down the stairs of Gerard's basement/room. I smiled sheepishly "yes please…" I extended my hand towards him as he came over and easily took the tape off my fingers. "Thanks Ray-Ray" I smiled at him gratefully. "Not a problem, now lets get this thing wrapped up"

"OK!" I grabbed the silver wrapping paper and Ray took charge of the tape (since I was incapable of tapping anything else besides myself) and we began the awkward process. "Well…I _think_ we're done…" Ray said stepping back from the large box. "I think so too- oh! Wait, we forget the card!" I picked up the white envelope and taped it to the top of the box. Frank's name was written in an elegant black writing with a small red heart next to it. "Perfect." I said also stepping back and looking over the box. "Hey guys- whoa, hey awesome job on the wrapping…" Me and Ray both turned and saw Gerard standing at the top of the stairs. "Uhh…Frank's noticing that you're gone, better come up soon."

"Right we will" I gave him thumbs up and moved to clean up any materials we wouldn't need for the rest of the night. "Right, well I guess I'll go help with Frank…"Ray said about to move for the stairs. I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted but a loud _thud_ coming from the floor above up. I looked at Ray, he looked at me, and then we both ran for the stairs. I got to the living room first and saw that Mattie and Mikey had fallen over and was now laughing too hard to care that people were staring. "What the…" Ray said coming up behind me. I shook my head and smiled slightly "I don't even know anymore…"

"Well THERE you guys are!" I turned and say Frank coming over to us. I just smiled at him until he was standing in front of me. "What?" he asked, eyeing me skeptically. I lunged and gave him another bear hug "Oh I'm just so happy my little boy is growing up!"

"H-hey, come on cut it out!" he tried to get out of my grasp but I was holding on tight. "Need…air…!" Frank flailed his arms about trying to get my attention. "OK, fine" I let him go and he stumbled away from me gasping for air. "Haha, sorry Frankie I had to" I have him a _gentle_ hug and led him over to where Gerard was standing. "Here, help the poor boy got some air in him, I need to go get the…uhhh…_you know_" I left backing away slowly through the crowd and grabbing Bob on the way out. "Come help me bring the last present up the stairs."

"Ok, sure" We walked briskly down the stairs and grabbed the large box before rushing back up the stairs. When we got up the stairs again we hid the box by the door frame where it would hide until all the other presents were opened.


	13. Chapter 13

**HA! Finally! I got something out! XD**

**Idk about you guys but im pretty damn proud of myself for doing two chapters in ONE day :D**

**I would also like to point out that I shall be on a trip for the next two weeks and may not be able to update . **

**(blame cancer, and don't ask questions)**

**Anyways, enjoy and stay tuned for more (hopefully soon)**

**:D**

**Frank's POV**

"Here, help the poor boy got some air in him, I need to go get the…uhhh…_you know_" Casey stepped away leaving me with Gerard "What the hell?"

"Franklin language!" my mother screeched from across the room. I gave her a dull look and turned to Gerard. "So what was she talking about?"

"Uhh…nothing, come on lets open your presents!" he took my arm and led me over to the table in the back of the room where several multicolored presents sat. Everyone gathered close as one by one Gerard or Ray would hand me a box to open. There were a lot of gift cards and checks of random amounts of money given, but the occasional CD or book (thank you mother .) made me happy. "Ok, that's all of them…" I said about to get up from all of the wrapping paper that half buried me. "Ah ah ah ah! Not just yet my friend!" Ray put his hand on my shoulder and pushed me back into the seat. "Oh god…" Ray just smiled and nodded to Gerard who turned off the lights once again. "Eh-'scuse me! 'Scuse me!" The small group of people parted and Casey and Jill skated over to me carrying a large box wrapped in sliver paper over their heads. Mina and Mattie (who finally got off Mikey's back!) followed behind them carrying one candle each. "What the…" I stared down at the box as they both laid it at my feet and cleared away the paper and set the candles on either side of the box for an eerie effect on the whole process. "Go ahead, open it!" Casey said standing off to the side smiling excitedly. I hesitantly crouched in front of the box, and took off the card. My name was written in neat writing on the back of the envelope. I tore open the top and took out the blank card. There was nothing on the front or back, just a light blue card that I would have thought was a piece of paper if another stiff piece of paper hadn't slipped out from inside it.

Looking closely at the paper that had fallen out, I realized that it wasn't a piece of paper at all, it was a picture. The picture was black and white and was of me, the guys and Casey all playing in the shared back yard of Casey's apartment building. Bob had me in a headlock, Casey was sitting on the monkey-bars next to Ray and both were partly smiling and partly laughing as they looked toward me and Bob. Gerard and Mikey were off to the side sitting on the swings and had somehow got themselves tangled together and looked like they were trying to get untangled but were laughing too hard at the moment to try. I laughed to myself and smiled broadly "this is incredible! How did you take this?" I looked up at the guys and Casey. "Stacy took it while she was passing by; she said it would make a good memory…" Casey smiled and nudged my leg "open the rest of it." I turned to the large box once again and tore off the silver paper and opened the top of the cardboard box that was underneath. I stared at the black case that now looked up at me "Oh my god…" it was a fucking guitar case. I opened the case and quickly dropped my hands from the leather. It was a white Les Paul, a _fucking_ Les Paul. "H-how… is… this… possible…?" I slowly looked up at everyone who all had large smiles on their face. "We've been saving up a lot of money for this" Ray said.

"Yeah, it took a while, but we got it" Mikey said now with Mina on his back again.

"I-I don't know what to say…" I said looking to each of their faces, looking at Casey's last. She was smiling and looked like she was possibly about to cry. "Oh Fwankie!" she came over and hugged me again, but not as hard as the other times she had that day. I hugged her back and just stared off into space slightly. They really did this for me? How? "Why?"

"Why wouldn't we! You're our best friend! And plus you've done so much for us it was about time we did something for you…" Gerard said coming over and placing a hand on my shoulder. I smiled up at him and braced myself as all the other girls came over and also hugged me. "You guys are awesome…" I said hugging them all back. When they all let go I looked back at the guitar and its unused case with excitement.

**Normal POV**

We all watched Frank; I could see he was really excited by our gift to him. I turned to Ray and gave him thumbs up, he gave two in return. We both turned to Frank just as he fell over and started laughing, pointing to the case

"HAHA…its mauve!" was all he said.


	14. Chapter 14

**OMFG! 3 I AM alive!**

**Wowz that took a lot longer than expected…sorry 'bout that! –anime sweat drop-**

**Right well…heres chapter 14, hope you enjoy aaaaaand,**

**Happy holidays! :D**

**1 Week Later**

We could hear the music from down the street. I smiled to myself as we neared Frank's house more. Jill, Mina, and Mattie were walking next to me with all their stuff. Yes, today was their last day in Jersey and it was looking like it was going to a while until we were going to see each other again. We opened Frank's front door not bothering to knock because we knew he wouldn't have heard us anyway, and his mom wasn't there to freak out and lecture us about how we didn't have any manners. Now don't get me wrong, she an awesome woman but she just has her moments where she's not so awesome…

I opened Frank's basement door leading the girls in behind me. Frank had his back to the stairs and was playing some of the bands new songs they had written. "Hi Frankie!" I greeted cheerfully.

Nothing…

"FRANKIE!"

"GAH! What mom!" He turned and saw us standing there "oh… Hey Casey! Sorry I thought you were my mom again…" Mattie laughed loudly. "Right…well we were jus about to leave for the airport so-"

"Wait! You're leaving today!" He said sadly setting down his guitar. "Yeah…" Mina said standing slightly off to the side looking around the room. "Awww man! That's not cool at all!" He walked over to us and gave Mattie and Jill a tight hug at once. He went over and hugged Mina from behind making her blush at the sudden contact. "W-we'll be back I'm sure…" she stammered awkwardly. "Awww! Little Mina!" Jill said looking at her sister with knowing eyes. "S-shut up!" she said blushing a deeper red. "What?" Frank said looking at us not getting it. "Nothing…" I said a small smile appearing on my lips. "Right, now we need to find the others…"

"Can I come?" Frank asked with his arms still around Mina.

"Hell yeah you can!" Mattie yelled in her usual manner making Frank grin. We started down the street where Bob's house was. Mattie ran up to the door and knocked. As soon as Ray answered the door Mattie jumped on him in a tight hug "RAY!"

"GAH! MATTIE!"

"What?" Bob came around the corner and saw us standing there "Oh hey guys! What brings you here?"

"We have to leave today!" Mattie cried getting off Ray and pouting. "Today? Really?" Jill nodded frowning "Yeah…" Bob and Ray both looked at each other sadly before coming over and hugging the girls. "We'll miss you lots girls."

"And you better come visit us!" Ray said enthusiastically. The girls all smiled and did a small salute over their hearts "We shall be back!" they said in unison making them laugh. "Have you told Mikey and Gee yet?" Bob said coming over to me as Frank and Ray talked with the girls for a moment. I shook my head "We were just about to head over if you want to come…"

"Yeah, maybe we'll all come to the airport with you"

I smiled "that would be nice…" Bob smiled back and gave me a quick hug "They'll be back, don't worry Casey"

I hugged him back "They better…"

"They will…Now come on, let's go see the Way's!"

"WHOO!" Frank yelled throwing up his hands. Bob locked his front door and we all made our way farther up the street to our last destination before the airport. This time I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. I heard light footsteps before the door was opened and a little boy with glasses was standing there looking up at us with large eyes. "What the hell happened to my Mikey!" Mattie screamed. "Mattie! That's not Mikey!" I said turning to her with my 'are-you-really-that-stupid' look.

"Oh…" Then the REAL Mikey came around the hallway corner. "MIKEY!" Mattie yelled happily. "Oh! Hey…everybody…" he said as he looked over at us all. The little boy looked up at Mikey questionably. "Oh, guys this is my cousin, Luke."

"Hi Luke" I said giving him a warm smile. Luke clamped onto Mikey's leg shyly and gave a small wave. "Awww…" Frank said looking at the o-so-cute Luke.

"So what's up? Why are you all here?" Mikey asked.

"What, we can't all just come and say 'hi'! Jeez…" Jill crossed her arms in fake anger. "Mikey! Why do you still have the door ope- oh! Hey everyone!" Gerard walked into view sipping a cup of coffee. "Hey Gee!" I greeted.

"Soo... why is everyone here again?"

"We need to go home today…" Mattie said hanging her head. "What! Noooooo!" Mikey said dramatically sinking to his knees. Luke wrapped his small arms around Mikey's shoulder (cuz he couldn't reach the other one XD). Frank 'awwww'ed again and attempted to hug Luke himself but was held back by Ray. "When are you guys leaving?" Gerard asked. "The plane leaves in two hours"

"Oh…wow…crap…"

"Wanna come?" I asked. Gerard shook his head "we have to watch our cousin here…"

"He can come too you know…"

"Yes! We are so going!" Mikey said jumping up and picking up Luke in the process before sprinting up to his room. "Well ok then! That's settled, let me just get my shoes…" Gerard walked calmly down to his room right as Mikey came running down the stairs again. Him and Luke both had on their puffy winter coats. This time I 'awww'ed at how much of a mini-me Luke was of Mikey. "What?" Mikey asked confused. "You two are both so cute!" I squealed jumping slightly. Mikey looked down at himself then at Luke "Oh! I get it now…"

"Get wha- awwwww!" Gerard said coming up behind Mikey. "I know right!" I said smiling broadly. "As much as I love this, we need to get doing…" Jill said tapping her wrist. "Oh yeah, come on guys!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! Its been awhile hasn't it…. sorry about that…**

**Also I apologize in advance for the short chapter, just a lot going on and I don't have a lot of time to be writing lately **

**BUT IM TRYING TO! DX**

**Anyway hope you like it…**

Just as we got to the airport, rain started to fall. Perfect. "At least it's not snowing…" Frank said looking out one of the large windows. "NOOO! Quick! Knock on wood!" Mattie yelled running around in circles.

"Gee! Take off your pants!"

"WHAT!" Gerard screamed backing away from Frank. "I don't get it…" Luke said from where he was in Mikey's arms. "Uhhhh…Frank?" I said.

"Yesums!" Hi looked over at me from trying to get Gerard cornered.

"I wouldn't…" I motioned over to Luke who was still being held by Mikey.

"Oh! Sorry…" he backed away from Gerard, who was already halfway through the bathroom door for safety. I shook my head turning to look at the clock. 15 more minutes left. Gee came over and stood next to me looking out the window "you ok?" he asked. "Yeah, just a little sad is all…"

"It's ok I under-"

"ONLY A _LITTLE_!" Jill screamed staring at us. "Ummm…" I said staring back.

"_Flight 36 now bording!"_

"Nooooo!" Mattie yelled "I don't want to go!"

Jill sniffed whipping her eyes "waah…"

Mina was still standing next to Frank silently. They were holding hands tightly.

I smiled at all of them before giving them all each a hug. Before they boarded the plain they all gave me a salute to which I saluted back. Then they were gone.

I felt Ray give me a hug from behind comfortingly. I leaned into him slightly as we turned to the rest of the guys. "Well…now what…?" Mikey asked with Luke now more comfortably positioned in his arms.

"Tacos?" Frank asked hopefully.

"You ass…" Bob said shaking his head.

"What? What did I say…?" Frank said looking around.


	16. Chapter 16

**DON'T KILL MEEEEE! DX**

**I swear I'm trying! .**

**Here enjoy! XI**

**PS. Its looks a little long but that's only because there's a lot of talking in the beginning….**

"S-so…close…!" Ray muttered as he reached for the school doors, but they were now blocked by a group of Leadership students putting up a sign for the Winter Prom. I sighed; all of us dreaded the Prom. "Its ok Ray-Ray, we'll just run through the dam paper…"

"OH NO YOU WON'T!" I jumped and glared at one of the Leadership girls. "WE HAVE BE WORKING _SOOOO_ HARD ON THIS YOU HAVE _NO _IDEA!" Beside me Ray rubbed his ear making a pained face from the girls loud talking.

"Right, well then can we get through?"

"Yeah sure!" the girl said a bit too cheerfully. "Ummm…" I grabbed Ray by his shoulder and led him through the door. "Freedom!"

"RAY!" Gerard screamed from where he had been waiting for us on the steppes. "Why do people keep yelling at us!" I through up my hands and pulled my beanie over my face while sitting down on the steppes. I felt Gerard's arms wrap around me "Awwww! I'm sorry!"

"It's ok…" I said with dramatized fake sniffles. "Dear god man what have you done!" I lifted my hat to see that Frank and Mikey had just joined us. "Oh hey guys" I said normally and casually leaning back on the stairs. "You dork…" Mikey said sitting down next to me. "You love it…"

"GOD DAMN IT!" we all turned and stared at Bob as he came through the main doors furiously trying to get sparkles out of his short hair. "What the hell?" Frank said. Bob just motioned behind him at the doors "The glitter on the poster wasn't glued on all the way…"

"Oh…that sucks…"

"Well now that everyone's here, let's go!" We all got up and began walking down the sidewalk toward home.

"Just out of curiosity…is anyone actually excited for prom?" Mikey asked.

"Nope"

"No"

"_Fuck_ no"

"Eh…" I said with a shrug.

"What do you mean 'eh'?" Gerard said "The Prom sucks…"

"Well have you actually been to one?"

"No…"

"Then how do you know?"

"Wel- have you ever been?"

"Yes, but only because someone asked me. It was a pity date…"

"Was it bad?" Frank asked.

"Well it wasn't horrible, but I wouldn't really want to go again anyway…"

"They never play good music anyway" Ray put in, all the guys nodded in agreement. Thus the endless comparing of music began; who liked what, what was new, who should try listening to what…

"What if we made our own prom?" Mikey said, bringing up the subject again.

"Why do you care?" Ray asked eyeing him.

"I don't know…But if we did, we really could just make it how we wanted, don't have to care what all the other kids in the school wanted…."

"I like the idea" I said nodding while thinking it over "It would really just be a party type-thing rather that prom but-"

"Well, if we made it formal and invite other friends from other schools then maybe it wouldn't so much?"

"Yeah. That'd be cool…"

Oh my god Mikey…" Gerard said staring and taking his brother by the shoulders seriously "I just realized something…"

"What…?"

"You are such a girl…" Gerard let go of Mikey and patted his head before walking ahead with Ray and Frank who were smiling and snickering lightly. "Awwww! Mikey! Nooo!" I jumped up and hugged him tightly. "W-why Gerard…why…?" Mikey said with fake puppy eyes and tears.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ray's POV:**

I looked back at Casey as she jumped up hugging him. I felt a ping of sadness that it wasn't me she was hugging. Wait, did I just say that! I felt my cheeks get hot as I turned away quickly. "Dude you ok?" Frank asked peering over at me. "Yeah! Fine! Just…fine…" I was never happier to see my street come into view when it did "see you guys later!" I waved sprinting up my street to my house. After closing my bedroom door and locking it. I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling until one of my brothers wanted into the room. "Jesus Ray! Open the damn door!" I slowly got up and unlocked it. "God you have problems…" my brother pushed passed me and got his things before leaving and quickly running out the door. I blinked before closing the door again and moving over to my bed again. I glanced at side table and saw the picture of us all at the park behind where Casey lived. Casey had made copies and given each of us one for Christmas. I saw me and Casey sitting on the monkey-bars, we looked so happy….I stared at Casey's face in the picture just memorizing her face.

"_She has such a cute smile…"_ I found myself thinking.

**DX**

**SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY!**

**SO. MUCH. FUCKING. WORK. CAN'T. KEEP UP. DON'T. KILL. ME.**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

…

…

**Ok…sorry about that, sorry it's sort, but this is all I can regurgitate right now .**


	18. UPDATE PLZ READ

Update:

Hey everyone!

Just wanted to make a quick update on this story so far

DON'T PANIC!

I AM still going to continue it

But it is getting close to the end of the year so school is slowly killing me .

I won't be updating soon-ish

But I am about half way through the next chapter *yay-face*

:D

And thank you to everyone who actually enjoys this!

I honestly didn't think people would like it…

:I

Uhhhh…oh!

And sorry I haven't responded to comments

For some reason FF won't let me…

It keeps saying 'page not found! :D'

Or some shit like that…

Anyways!

Ill post the next chapter as soon as I can

And y'all have fun now! :D

And try not to die anytime soon, that would not be fun…

OH!, side note: I am open to suggestions

I am having a bit of writers-block (- fail on my part)


	19. Chapter 18

Casey's POV:

I looked out my window at the faint rain that had started to fall. It had been almost two months since the girls left and the rain had just gotten worse as it progressed into winter.

I turned my head to the door as my aunt knocked and opened it. "Umm…Casey…?" she had a smile on her face that I could tell she was desperately trying to hide. "Yeah?"

"You have a…um visitor…"

"Visitor?" I got up and walked to the door, which was closed. I opened it and saw

Gerard and Mikey's cousin, Luke, standing there in his puffy winter coat that matched

Mikey's. "Oh! Hi Luke, why are you here?" he glanced to the right briefly before holding up a sealed envelope to me. I took the envelope turning it over in my hands. On the side was written "Your Invited…" in fancy looking handwriting. "Huh?" I looked at Luke, who stood staring up at me with his large eyes, and carefully opened the envelope. I slid out a folded piece of paper that had more fancy writing on it. It said:

_Casey,_

_You are formally invited to a gathering at the home of Donna and Donald Way on the_

_evening of January 16th for an evening party._

_It is a formal event, so please wear 'appropriate' clothing._

_We'll see you soon! _

The letter wasn't signed. "Wha…? I'm confused…" I looked down when I felt Luke tugging at my hand lightly. "Hm?" Luke led me back in my house and I saw my aunt standing in the living room with a large white box in her arms. "Now I'm REALLY confused!"

"Just open the box Casey" my aunt handed it to me and I opened it. Inside was a knee-length, strapless dress. The dress was made of black velvet and had a matching mini hat with netting that covered part of my face. "You better put it on, the evening has already come!" my aunt winked and led me to my room to help me dress.

Ray's POV

I ran up the steppes of Gerard and Mikey's house before walking into the living room and almost slipping in my dress shoes on the polished wooden floor. "WOAH!" I caught myself on the door frame and tried not to look like a total idiot. "Ray you dork…"

Frankie said from the couch. "Oh shut up!" I flicked his head lightly making him wine in protest. Gerard's dad came into the room and looked me over "lookin' good Ray" he patted my shoulder and walked over to Mikey. "Ok…" I looked around awkwardly trying to see if there was anything else I could do to help. "Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" I spun around just in time to brace myself for Bob's impact-hug "FU- aw! Shit!" I held onto him as best I could, then I realized I didn't need to hold on at all since he was practically constricting me to death. "B-bob…need…AIR!"

"Oh right" he let go of me sending me tumbling strait down to the floor. "Owwww…" I stood up (with Bob's help) and dusted off. "Right then, good luck Ray" Bob patted my shoulder awkwardly before walking off. "Thanks…?"

"RAY!"

"Now what!"

"We have a big problem" Mikey and Donna (his mom) came up running to me "What?" I asked nervously.

"I-it's Casey…"

Now I was panicked "What happened?"

"Well…"

"What the fuck happened!"

"There was an accident…She's in intensive care right now…"


	20. Chapter 19

15 years later…

(Ray's POV)

Waking with a start I opened my eyes to meet the pale room around me. Everything was calm and still. The moonlight leaked from the window and washed over everything in a faint glow. My wife, Christina, laid still and breathed softly. It was almost 4AM and for once I didn't need to be up early to meet the guys. I sighed and carefully got out of bed and grabbed a change of clothes. Christina still hadn't woken when I left the house, walking down the street aimlessly. But it didn't turn out to be such an aimless walk after all. I ended up back on the street I would take to school every day. Back by the apartments. Where Casey had lived.

I could see the old archway that led up to the stairwell that led to her apartment. I stopped along the neighboring wall and ran my hand over the deep scrape now forever embedded into the concrete. A faint "_meow_" made me look down and see a very old looking Mittens. "Hey buddy…" I said smiling and rubbing the cats head. He purred happily in response. "You too Ray?" a voice said from behind me. I turned and saw a short figure walking up towards me. I smiled "yeah I guess so…Why are you here Frank? I thought you and Gerard were supposed to be in LA?" Frank shrugged and sat along the wall, I joined him.

Mittens moved into Frank's lap and curled up; purring as he absently rubbed his back. I closed my eyes leaning against the wall. I could picture Casey's smiling face and warm eyes. The thought of her made my eyes sting with tears.

_I could feel everyone's panic as we all ran down the hallway of the Hospital. Casey's aunt was standing outside a room looking through the window. She turned when she saw us approaching, her face had streams of tears running down her face and her eyes were red. "W-what happened…? Is she ok…?" Gerard asked out of breath. She shook her head and motioned into the room. I gasped when I saw Casey. Wires and bandages covered her body, a doctor and nurse stood over her with solemn looks. When the doctors came out, we went in. Casey wasn't conscious at the moment but we all sat and waited for her. "R-ray…?" I looked down at Frank; he has tears in his eyes and looked more frightened that I've ever seen him before. "It's ok Frank, she'll be ok…" we had all silently agreed to these words but we knew they weren't true. _

_We heard a slight moan as Casey managed to open one eye. "G-guys…?" he breathes were labored and she couldn't even open her other eye. "Hey beautiful…" Gerard said as we all moved closer. "Why…are you…dressed up…?" she asked. I took her hand gently "that's not important now Cass…try not to talk too much, ok?"_

"_O-ok Ray-Ray…" she attempted to give a smile, but it ended in a wince. I bit my lip nervously. Then the doctor came back in. "I'm sorry, but…you're all going to have to leave now…" we looked back at Casey, her eye was closed again and she seemed to be sleeping. We all got up carefully and exited the room._

That was the last time we ever saw Casey.

"She wouldn't have wanted to know anyway…" Frank said softly. I nodded. It had been almost 15 years since Casey had died. We found out later that she would have died soon after anyway. They had found out she had a disease during her autopsy; we were never told what it was though. I sighed and leaned my head on the wall. Mittens had left leaving me and Frankie alone.

"How's Christina?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Good, how about Jamia?"

"She's ok; you know twins and all…"

"Right…" Frank's wife, Jamia, was expecting twins in the next 3 months.

"Have you and Christina…tried anything yet?"

I nodded. "Yeah, she wants a boy though…"

"And you don't?" he turned and looked at me.  
"I donno… I guess it doesn't matter…"

"You want a girl don't you?"

"Yeah I guess I do…" Frank nodded knowingly turning back to face the street. We sat there and watched the sun rise, filling the streets with light. "We should get back home…" I said but had no intention of moving. Frankie nodded "We should…" but he to, didn't move at all.

Finally Frankie sighed "You know what Ray…?"

"Hm?"

"I think Casey loved you just as much as you loved her…" I stayed silent for a moment before nodding and letting the tears finally flow down my face. "I hope your right Frankie…"

"I am right Ray; we made a whole album and tour practically based around her…" I nodded once more and wiped away my tears. "…besides how could she _not_ love you?"

"I-I guess…"

Frank wrapped his arm around my shoulders "stop beating yourself up Ray…"

"OK…" I said pathetically. Frank got up and stretched "we really should get home now…" I nodded and got up.

Frank put his hand on my shoulder "see ya later Ray. Take care of yourself" he smiled and walked down the street away from my view. I sighed and began walking back towards home where I knew Christina would be awake.

I took my time walking up the street and up the front steps. When I opened the door I could hear Christina talking on the phone upstairs. Moving into the kitchen I began making a cup of much needed coffee for myself. Christina came down eventually, the slight bump of her stomach was barely covered up by her shirt. "Hey hon" she came and gave me a soft kiss. "Hey…"

"So guess what?" she said smiling and sitting at the table.

"What?" I sat across from her sipping my coffee.

"That was the doctor on the phone"

No she had my attention "really?"

"Yup, she knows the gender."

"And…?" I became nervous and impatient.

She smiled wider.

"It's a girl."

**-End-**

**Weeeeelll hellooooo~**

**I know, it's over….what the hell…. :I**

***derp face***

**Anyhoo!**

**Im glad if you made it to the end, if no….you will be missed /3**

**:3**

**I hope you enjoyed this, and I am SO SORRY it takes me forever to update .**

**Ummmm…..what elseeee….**

**I will be writing a new FanFic soon (I hope)**

**But it probably won't be MCR, so feel free to stay or not **

**Well then, goodbye! And I hope to hear from you in my next FanFic!**


End file.
